Sniper Joe
is a common enemy in the Megaman series. They appear as enemies appear in almost every Megaman game. They mainly fight with a shield and a blaster, but there are also other variations that can operate vehicles and have different attacks. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by Spider Mew, and again by Omega32able. Gameplay This character has a special kind of ability. As you can see, he can block even though he is just standing still. On a side note, his sprites are based off his appearance in Mega Man 7 and his A.I. can be fairly brutal if you don't know what you're doing. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down '' ''F = Right '' ''B = Left '' ''DB = Down-left '' ''DF = Down-right '' ''a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Hyper' Command name = "visao" command = ~D,DB,B,a time = 15 'Hyper1' Command name = "Hyper2" command = ~D, DB, B, a+b Command name = "Hyper2" command = ~D, DB, B, a+c Command name = "Hyper2" command = ~D, DB, B, b+c 'Hyper2' Command name = "Hyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, x+y Command name = "Hyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, x+z Command name = "Hyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, y+z 'Hyper 3 shield breaker hyper' Command name = "Hyper3" command = ~D, DF, F, a+b Command name = "Hyper3" command = ~D, DF, F, b+c Command name = "Hyper3" command = ~D, DF, F, c+a 'Hyper 4 Bike hyper' Command name = "Hyper4" command = ~D, DB, B, z+y Command name = "Hyper4" command = ~D, DB, B, z+x Command name = "Hyper4" command = ~D, DB, B, y+x 'FightHyper1' command name = "FightHyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x ;command = a+b time = 24 command name = "FightHyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, D, DF, F, y ;command = a+b time = 24 command name = "FightHyper1" command = ~D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z ;command = a+b time = 24 'helper' Command name = "helper" command = c+z Command name = "helper" command = b+y Command name = "helper" command = a+x Command name = "skull" command = z+y Command name = "M-gun" command = x+y Command name = "zap" command = c+y 'Specail1' Command name = "SpecialX" command = ~D,DF,F, x Command name = "SpecialY" command = ~D,DF,F, y Command name = "SpecialZ" command = ~D,DF,F, z command name = "GernadeProj" command = ~D,DB,B, a time = 15 'Specail2' Command name = "SpecialA" command = ~D,DB,B, a Command name = "SpecialB" command = ~D,DB,B,b Command name = "SpecialC" command = ~D,DB,B,c command name = "1200" command = ~D,DB,B,a time = 15 'The Shield Breaker move' command name = "shieldbreaker_a" command = ~D,DF,F,a time = 25 command name = "shieldbreaker_b" command = ~D,DF,F,b time = 25 command name = "shieldbreaker_c" command = ~D,DF,F,c time = 25 'Counter' Command name = "Counter" command = ~F, x+a Command name = "Counter" command = ~F, y+b Command name = "Counter" command = ~F, z+c Command name = "236Z" command = z+y+x 'Roll' Command name = "roll_n" command = ~B, D, DB, x Command name = "roll_m" command = ~B, D, DB, y Command name = "roll_f" command = ~B, D, DB, z 'Forward Recovery Roll or Alpha Counter1' Command name = "ac_f_roll_n" command = ~B, DB, D, x Command name = "ac_f_roll_m" command = ~B, DB, D, y Command name = "ac_f_roll_f" command = ~B, DB, D, z 'Backward Recovery Roll or Alpha Counter2' Command name = "ac_sweep_b_roll_n" command = ~B, DB, D, a Command name = "ac_sweep_b_roll_m" command = ~B, DB, D, b Command name = "ac_sweep_b_roll_f" command = ~B, DB, D, c 'Super Jump' Command name = "Super_Jump" command = ~D, U Palette Gallery SniperJoe1.gif|Palette 1 SniperJoe2.gif|Palette 2 SniperJoe3.gif|Palette 3 SniperJoe4.gif|Palette 4 SniperJoe5.gif|Palette 5 SniperJoe6.gif|Palette 6 Videos Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Robots Category:Minions Category:Shield Users